


《Bad Apple》

by soawkward



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-27 08:38:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5041492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soawkward/pseuds/soawkward





	《Bad Apple》

正文：

此刻发生在客厅里的性爱像是一场厮杀。

 

泷谷源治重重的喘息落在菊川玲二耳后，男人的性器带着烫人的高温灼烧着他犹如蚌肉一般滑嫩紧致的后穴，欲望随着挺进的力度一起加大，欲望夹着痛楚的快感在菊川玲二全身游窜着，男人开始啃咬菊川玲二的耳尖，时不时划过他冰凉肌肤的炙热舌尖仿佛是圣谕，宣布着他沉沦性爱的羞耻姿态是多么罪不可恕。

“啊……你他妈就不能……轻……轻……”菊川玲二被泷谷源治撞得膝盖擦着地板向前挪动，含糊不清地嘟囔着自己的不满，骤然缩紧的甬道推挤着性器去往体内更深处，他还来不及将控诉的话语说全，身后的男人就伸手将他从即将撞上电视柜的危险边缘捞了回去，“Fuck！”被狠狠地撞上敏感点快感犹如一阵电流席卷他的大脑，菊川玲二只感觉自己的膝盖已经支撑不住他的身子，撑着地板的手臂一软，整个上半身猛地伏到了冰凉的木质地板上。

他们做爱的姿态更像是被丢进斗兽场的角斗士和一头沾满血腥朝他扑过来的野兽在进行一场厮杀，激烈的肉体碰撞间一定要分出个你死我活。

泷谷源治的手掌探到菊川玲二的身下，握住挺立的性器上下撸动，动作简单直接直击要害，菊川玲二的眼角被逼出生理性的泪水，额头抵着自己的手臂翘高臀部，使得男人的性器能更彻底地贯穿自己的身子，喉咙里发出兽类濒死一般的低吟，惹得身后的泷谷源治不得不堵住自己的嘴。

他也许听不得自己这么没出息地浪叫。菊川玲二含住男人的舌头用力吮吸，半晌，他报复性地将牙齿嵌进男人柔软的舌尖，听着近在咫尺的痛哼，菊川玲二幸灾乐祸地在心中为自己叫好，“活该！”

但下一刻，菊川玲二就意识到，“活该”的好像是自己。

 

泷谷源治伸手用力掰过菊川玲二的下巴，迫使他放开自己，将沁了血的舌尖抵住始作俑者的唇瓣，“自己尝尝……”沙哑得像是滚着沙砾的海水一般的嗓音让他这句话听起来比性爱里犹如调剂品的情话更像是一句威胁。

泷谷源治有些后悔自己就这样鲁莽地开了口，所幸沉浸在性欲里的他根本不会深思他说这句话之前在喉咙里滚了多少次预演台词，他含住自己的舌尖轻轻地分享着铁锈味的猩红血丝，欲望让他离自己更近，近到他们彼此的心跳声都重叠。

扑通，扑通。强有力的肉块包裹着的是血肉、是生命、是这个叫菊川玲二的笨蛋。

泷谷源治眯起眼睛看正与他接吻或者说啃咬着彼此的菊川玲二，他眼角通红，眼泪布满了一整张不算精致的小脸，左脸颧骨上那一道伤口不知道什么时候又裂了，伤疤看起来湿漉漉的。泷谷源治想，这家伙的眼泪染上去肯定更疼了。

“笨蛋……”泷谷源治放开菊川玲二的下巴，松开他的嘴唇，手顺着肩膀划过他漂亮的蝴蝶骨停在柔韧紧实的腰侧，支起身体将性器挺到最深处，顶着跪伏在地板上的男人体内最敏感的凸起撞击，就像咬住了羚羊的豹子要将口中的猎物拆骨入腹一般凶狠进攻。

菊川玲二的叫声越来越大，他已经从一开始那个只会咬着嘴巴憋住快感的迟钝处男变成了懂得在性爱里忠于身体需求的诚实动物，泷谷源治认为哪一个菊川玲二都是可爱的。

“操你！轻……啊……轻点……”菊川玲二不停收缩着的后穴包裹着自己的性器，嘴唇嗫嚅着，囫囵地说出令泷谷源治抗拒不了的请求，“啊……操……操我……让，让我高潮……源治……”他侧过脸，眼珠是黑亮的葡萄嵌在泛着血丝的眼眶里，亮晶晶的泪水里全是自己的影子，泷谷源治从来都做不到拒绝这样的他。

只要菊川玲二在自己身下哭着高潮时，每一次，每一次都喊出了自己的名字。就是他全部的，难以启齿的可笑诉求。

 

 

菊川玲二觉得这次输掉的那个人依旧是自己。

他像个可耻可悲的荡妇一样哭着喊出泷谷源治的名字然后射得满地都是白色精液，性器蹭着地板很快又硬了起来，被男人反复抽插的后穴不知满足地吞吐着男人粗大的性器，腰部不自觉地随着身后男人挺动的动作摆动，活像个喜欢挨操的婊子。

真是够了！菊川玲二觉得自己这样实在是太糟糕了，他一生中所有丢脸的时刻全都奉献给了这个叫泷谷源治的男人，他的眼泪、他的哀求、他的渴望、他的难耐呻吟、雌伏在他身下辗转迎合。

这一切都让他输得太难看了，被对手撕咬得残破不堪。

菊川玲二第三次射出精液的时候天已经要亮了，他们从半夜开始就一直在深秋的夜里跪在客厅里不停做爱，从沙发到落地窗边都弥漫着他们性爱的气味，泷谷源治像个要在他的家里标记地盘一样将他压在这间屋子的各个地方，听着他淫荡的浪叫充斥着整间屋子才罢休。

泷谷源治也在自己体内发泄了两次，他怀疑这家伙的精液已经从避孕套里溢出来了，甚至有些已经渗进了自己体内，一想到这个，菊川玲二就被这强烈的羞耻感烫红了脸颊。

等一切结束的时候，天空早已泛白，太阳从他们的眼底泄了一丝金边。

要死不活的两个人像两条死狗一样瘫软在地板上，不着寸缕的菊川玲二侧着身喘气，他不想让自己在性爱以外的时间还赤裸裸地暴露在泷谷源治眼底，泷谷源治的手还搭在自己的腰部，温暖粗糙的手掌稍微动一下都能带起刚高潮后的自己身上的鸡皮疙瘩，激烈性爱过后的余韵未消的两人都不想收拾自己。

男人将他的身体往他那边带，菊川玲二配合地放松自己，男人半软的性器挤进他湿热的臀缝摩挲着，不一会儿，硬邦邦的性器就已经蓄势待发一般抵在了他的红肿松软的穴口处，小心翼翼地戳刺着。

菊川玲二懒得动，男人的下巴搁进了自己的肩膀，那一撮小胡子搔得他又痒又热。

“承认吧泷谷源治……”菊川玲二侧过脑袋，嘴唇捧着泷谷源治的脸颊，他哑着嗓子说：“你他妈就是条发情的公狗……”

泷谷源治睁开眼睛，手指捅进菊川玲二那个还残留着些许精液的小洞，穴口肿的向外翻着一圈艳红色肠肉，两根手指轻易地捅进去扩张了两下后，泷谷源治将自己的老二顶了进去。

“嗯……”菊川玲二难耐地闷哼一声，眯着眼睛跟摩挲着自己唇角的男人接吻，男人温柔地开口，温热的气流送进唇齿间，舌尖弥漫着暧昧与甜蜜。

“我要是发情的公狗，那你呢？”泷谷源治缓慢地抽送着性器，惹得身前的人从鼻腔发出阵阵喘息，他得意地咬他的唇瓣，留意着不去碰到侧脸上的伤口。

“哼……跟你一样……”

菊川玲二诚实让他想笑。

泷谷源治的臂弯紧紧地箍住菊川玲二覆盖着薄薄一层肌肉腰肢，将他圈进自己怀里，缓慢又坚决地与他做爱，不再激烈得像是打架，也不再像是想要对方的命一般啃咬着唇瓣，他们轻柔缠满地交换着彼此的呼吸，舌尖扫过牙齿，尝到嘴唇的柔软与残留的血腥味。

两个人都默契地不再开口，粗重的呼吸伴随着愉悦的闷哼滚落一地，地板上的两个人几乎是在同一时间射了出来，温柔有力的高潮卷着前所未有的满足感包裹着菊川玲二的心脏，他几乎要失去意识。

等眼前的黑雾消散后，菊川玲二惊出了一层冷汗，他们刚刚干了什么？刚刚那是什么？那个是性爱吗？为什么会跟以往的都不一样？

都怪你，谁叫你他妈是个性经验仅限于“泷谷源治”的可怜处男呢？搞不明白的菊川玲二埋怨着自己，也埋怨着身后这个带给他困扰的男人。

 

泷谷源治也好不到哪儿去，他从十四岁第一次梦见菊川玲二光着身子骑在他身上红着眼睛叫他：“源治……”后湿了内裤开始，他就没有碰过除了菊川玲二以外的人，两个二十多岁的年轻小伙子从第一次做，到现在做了数不清多少次的性爱，试了不知道多少种姿势，脏话粗话羞耻的淫叫喊了不知道多少句，但刚才发生的那种满足感，确实一次都没有的。

两个人都有些懵。

泷谷源治不知道该说什么，他从地板上爬了起来，把还发着懵的菊川玲二拎到了浴室里清理干净，堵住他想要发问的嘴，吻得两个人都有些累了之后，泷谷源治将那个头发半干的小脑袋按进了自己怀里。

“睡觉。”

 

我操啊！菊川玲二被第二次的脑内爆炸弄得失去了语言功能，他鼻尖是泷谷源治的气息，夹着自己新买的沐浴露的青草味，好闻又独特。他竟然在这里过夜了！意识到现在是白天，菊川玲二想纠正自己，但他觉得毕竟是刚做完，说是过夜也没错。

哦，这不是重点！重点是他竟然在这里过夜了！

他们一向是打炮如同打架，发泄过后就各自离开，以前从没有发生过现在发生的这种事，泷谷源治正将他抱在怀里睡觉……这事儿怎么觉着都有些玄幻，也有可能是他在做梦也说不定呢……菊川玲二眨巴眨巴眼睛，看着眼前有两道清晰疤痕的小麦色胸口，青草味在浴袍大开的襟口若隐若现，菊川玲二突然觉得困了。

他的手掌覆上男人的疤痕，凸起的粗糙痕迹与他的掌纹嵌合，他想这个梦真是太真实了。

 

刚闭上眼，泷谷源治小时候的模样就浮上心头，他挡在自己面前，只留下一个逆光的背影的他像一尊煞神，用单薄的胸口挡住那个挥舞过来的断裂棒球棍，木片扎进他小小的胸膛，血流了自己满手，菊川玲二记得自己按着那家伙的伤口大哭，说害怕他像妈妈那样闭上眼睛就睁不开了。

“白痴，你一直看着我，我不闭眼睛可以了吧？”泷谷源治细瘦的胳膊箍住菊川玲二的脖子，两个人像是被打断了一条腿的麻雀一样歪歪扭扭地往医院走，那个时候不过十二岁的他以为流点血就是天大的事儿了，却怎么也猜不到长大后，那些扎进胸腔里不留痕迹的伤口才是最要命的。

泷谷源治因为这件事叫自己“爱哭鬼”叫了两年，在十四岁那年这个外号随着他把自己压到沙发里“砰”的撞上了彼此的牙齿而消失。

他们的感情就是从那个时候开始变质。

两个半大的男孩，连勃起都没有弄透彻呢，菊川玲二以为那是个碰撞是个意外，也真的以为顶到自己大腿根的那玩意儿是泷谷源治他爹赏给他的那劳什子传呼机。

 

等感情腐烂的时候，他们就像是腐烂的禁果里滋生出的两条蛇，忠于欲望与本能。

 

但泷谷源治知道自己是喜欢这个家伙的，即使他蠢到无可救药，看起来也不够漂亮，跟他在街上认的那个便宜大哥的男人龙崎郁夫比起来就像是个粗糙的贝壳，而段野龙哉的男人就是个精致的瓷白色的海螺。

但泷谷源治小时候就喜欢跟那家伙光着脚去海边捡贝壳，没准儿某块贝壳撬开一看能发现一颗珍珠也说不定呢。

那个笨蛋喜欢大笑着踢自己的屁股，看自己身上沾满沙子，他也会毫不客气将他摔到海里呛一口不怎么干净的海水，打打闹闹天就黑了。

泷谷源治从小就长得比那家伙高，有次他不知道把鞋子丢到哪儿去了，他就背着他回家，他小时候真的比段野龙哉那个只知道跟龙崎郁夫黏在一起的小混混更像这家伙的一个称职的哥哥。

但那一年，泷谷源治才反省出自己绝对不可能当那个笨蛋的哥哥，因为他梦见了那么难以启齿的画面。

到底是从什么时候开始的呢？

也许是那个家伙将他啃了两口的冰棍戳进自己嘴里的时候、也许是那家伙尝试抽烟却呛得自己愁眉苦脸时候、也许是十四岁的他惊慌失措红着眼睛看着自己说：“源治，我觉得我好像喜欢上我大哥了。”的那个时候。

Fuck！该死的大哥！该死的段野龙哉！

难道喜欢这玩意儿也有先来后到？自己就活该被先出现在这家伙生命中的段野龙哉抢走他吗？

搞不懂勃起也搞不懂感情的少年的初吻就是跟喜欢的那个笨蛋狠狠地撞了一下牙齿，说硬硬的那个东西是老头子给的那个什么传呼机，那个笨蛋还真信了！

 

知道段野龙哉要结婚的时候，就算是做好了完全心理准备的菊川玲二，也感觉心脏好像硬生生被挖走了一块，剜走他心上一块肉的人叫龙崎郁夫。

自己应该是喜欢龙崎郁夫的，他长得白皙好看，初见的时候就穿着得体干净的小西装皮鞋，他比段野龙哉更像个温柔的大哥哥，他会给自己买新的球鞋，送自己少见的游戏机，还会做蛋包饭给自己吃。

如果他不是那个要抢走自己大哥的那个人的话，菊川玲二也许会真的特别特别喜欢他，而不是总是在看到他的时候就不开心，控制不住地撇下嘴角，也不会任性地缺席他们的婚礼。

他开始腐朽的源头来自这场婚礼。

嫉妒是他的原罪，但命运却硬生生地将自己最好的朋友一起拖下了炼狱。菊川玲二觉得是自己对不起泷谷源治，变质的本应只有他一个人。

 

那年初夏，他挂着泪珠的睫毛剪断自己所有理智。

 

一张小麦色的脸并没有好看到哪里去，浑身上下都透着一股让他初见的时候特别看不爽的傻愣气，明明是个红着脸都没有丝毫媚态的大男人，怎么看都没办法把他哭得鼻涕眼泪脏兮兮的模样跟诱人联系起来。

但泷谷源治就是他妈的硬了。

他伏在自己的怀里，浑身上下都透着酒气热气，染得枯黄的发梢耷拉着，眼泪和鼻涕蹭着自己的胸口，哭得比自己流了一胸口血的那次还惨。

“我他妈……我他妈那么喜欢他！那么那么喜欢……喜欢了那么多年！”菊川玲二抓着泷谷源治的袖子，指甲一半掐进对方的胳膊，含混不清地哭，“我是先……先到的……为什么会被抢……抢走呢？”

泷谷源治低着眼睛看他的头顶，温热的眼泪渗进自己的衬衫后很快变凉，他也很想说：“还是我先喜欢的你呢……”但是泷谷源治没能说出口，他只是用手顺着他的背，希望这家伙不会被他自己的鼻涕给噎死。

久久没有得到回答的菊川玲二狠狠地蹭了蹭泷谷源治的胸口，把鼻涕眼泪都蹭了个干净，抬起头往男人的嘴巴上面撞过去，用了像是要把对方的牙齿撞掉一样大的力气。

“我操！”泷谷源治推开菊川玲二，捂着嘴巴缩进沙发里，眼睛很快涌上一层水，真他妈疼！这家伙不会是故意的吧？自己大哥结婚了就要跟我打一架泄愤？

 

他们的关系是从一次打架开始的。

他们的关系是从一次像极了打架的性爱开始彻底腐烂的。

 

“你他妈哭个屁啊！老子才是应该哭的那个人好吗？”菊川玲二不依不饶地朝泷谷源治扑了过去，他揪着泷谷源治的手要去看他的嘴巴，“不就是撞一下吗？能有多疼？”

泷谷源治硬着，被喜欢了好几年的笨蛋压在身上，他们的下体蹭到一起，菊川玲二带着酒味的呼吸全都钻进了他的鼻腔，真他妈邪门儿！

看着菊川玲二挂着泪珠的睫毛，他眼里有两团火在烧，亮得吓人，充满戾气的眼神也在烧着自己，泷谷源治蹭地一下抬手，抓住他的头发向后扯，将他近在咫尺的脸颊扯离自己的眼前，看着他一字一顿地说：“不疼？不疼你他妈自己撞一下！”

“操！放开我！”菊川玲二挣扎着去抓泷谷源治抓住自己头发的手，用力扼住男人的手腕，嘲讽地笑着压了下去，四片柔软的嘴唇相接，用力地挤压着，泷谷源治被菊川玲二毫无章法的亲吻撩起了邪火，被压得呼吸困难的男人一把掀开身上的男人将他压在了身下，“蠢货……”咬着后槽牙的男人从齿间叫出他对他最常用的称呼，掰着菊川玲二的下巴就啃了上去。

带着疼痛与愤怒的亲吻将两人间的温度越升越高，菊川玲二用力扯开泷谷源治的衬衫，舌尖被对方大力地吮吸着，太过用力的呼吸带着下腹的抽动，他不可避免地硬了起来。他自己身上的扣子也被扯掉了两颗，袒露出光滑的小麦色胸膛上的粉色乳头，泷谷源治根本无暇顾及这些，扯掉菊川玲二的皮带将手探进去握住那根硬挺的老二上下撸动，就像平时想着身下的人给自己手淫一样对待他。

菊川玲二咬着牙呜咽，他不想发出声音，残存的理智告诉他，这个正在摸你老二的男人是泷谷源治，是你从小到大都在打，却一直打不赢还一直被他保护的男人，你不能就这样输给他。菊川玲二不甘示弱地将手挤进泷谷源治的裤裆，胡乱揉捏一通。

“唔……”泷谷源治疼得猛地向后一缩，手指蹭过菊川玲二的性器顶端，下一秒就被射了一手的黏腻。

忽略掉因生理疼痛软掉的欲望，泷谷源治脱掉了菊川玲二的裤子，对方特别配合地蹬腿省了自己不少功夫，菊川玲二的胸口大幅度地上下起伏，喘着气直勾勾地盯着自己。

泷谷源治将腰挤进菊川玲二的双腿之间，大开的双腿间耷拉着软趴趴的性器，泷谷源治伸手握住轻轻撸动直到他的性器再次硬起来，俯下身咬住他因为性欲而充血的乳尖，沾着精液的手摸到了菊川玲二紧闭的后穴。

“嗯……你……”菊川玲二已经无法组织语言，乳尖上奇异的感觉往下窜，性器顶端开始渗出晶亮的淫液，“啊……”菊川玲二仰起脖子向头顶看去，他的双手被泷谷源治固定在头顶，大开着的双腿根部紧紧夹着男人的腰部，衣服任人摆弄的有人模样。

不得不说，大开着衬衫下身赤裸的菊川玲二比穿着完整三件套的时候多了一丝丝诱人的味道。

泷谷源治伸进三根手指开拓着那个本不是用来承欢的洞口，湿滑的精液混着汗水浸透了那个小洞，泛着光的穴口抵上了男人粗大的性器，菊川玲二有些难受地想一脚蹬开身上的男人，手腕被捏得生疼，他恶狠狠地看着泷谷源治，咬牙切齿地喊：“要干就快——啊！”

他的肠道被彻底被泷谷源治的性器贯穿，疼得像是烧红的铁棒戳了进来一样，胀痛夹着撕裂般的灼热，菊川玲二很没有地开始扯着嗓子嘶嚎起来。

“我问候你全家！泷谷源治你他妈不得好死！你他妈给我出来！让我来干你！啊！别……别动……”菊川玲二叫骂着想挣脱，却发现自己一动只会更疼，他只好开始调整呼吸放松自己，像是无数次开始打架前默默做着心理建设。

“很疼？”泷谷源治松开菊川玲二的手腕，他一下撞得太快，整根性器卡在对方紧致的肠道里，快速蠕动的肠肉挤压着他，他却动弹不得，这感受简直被打不能还手还要难受。

菊川玲二眼泪汪汪地伸手要去揍泷谷源治，但只要一动就感觉自己的臀部要裂了一般，他只好心不甘情不愿地回答道：“有点……”

两个人瞪着对方，半晌没有动静，直到菊川玲二尝试着闭紧自己双腿牵动了两人结合的部位时，他才发现起初的疼痛已经慢慢变了一种感觉。

肿胀与酸楚充斥着自己的下腹，后穴像是有意识一般蠕动着，被操干的穴口处沾满了性器流下的前液，润滑着泷谷源治的抽插，“嗯……慢点……好……好怪……”菊川玲二抓着泷谷源治的后背，从喉咙口溢出一丝呻吟，随即他咬住男人的肩膀，沉默又难耐地接受着男人有力的操干，被磨得越来也越红的穴口紧紧箍住男人的性器，舍不得离开一般收缩着肠肉，紧贴着性器挤压，试图带给自己更深的异样快感。

我他妈连前面都没上过谁后面就先被操了！菊川玲二羞耻地想着，咬着男人肩膀的牙关更紧一分，男人的性器猛地往前抽送顶上自己体内的某一处，“唔……唔……”菊川玲二瞪大了眼睛蜷缩起脚趾，大腿不自觉地往里收，用力地夹着泷谷源治的腰发抖，双手抓紧男人的后背不敢乱动一下，喉咙里泄露的呜咽表明了他现在被干到了特别敏感的地方。

泷谷源治感受到身下好友身体的变化，软嫩的肠肉突然紧紧裹着自己的性器，他差一点儿就泄在了菊川玲二体内，不过几秒的时间，泷谷源治就控制住了射精的冲动，惩罚性地将性器再次撞上身下男人的敏感点，余光瞥见他卷缩着脚趾大腿夹着自己的腰不停发抖的动作。泷谷源治看着这样的菊川玲二，突然勾起嘴角恶劣地笑了笑。

他伸手挤进菊川玲二咬着自己肩膀的缝隙，用力地捏着他的下巴将自己的肩膀解救了出来个，菊川玲二的牙齿间沾了血，那应该是自己的，他伸舌头将血液舔掉，下体一下一下干着他体内那个敏感的凸起，看着他被性欲占据身躯与理智，嘴唇张开却发不出声音双眼通红的浪荡模样，泷谷源治又硬了几分。

 “你这样很好看。”泷谷源治伏在菊川玲二的耳畔，抚慰着他的性器直至两人共同攀上高潮，等泷谷源治发泄后的性器从菊川玲二体内拔出的时候带出大量精液，他扯过自己的衣服清理一下看向菊川玲二，发现他已经闭上眼睛不愿意看自己，也完全不想动了。

 

泷谷源治虽然也很累，但他还是抱着菊川玲二走进浴室替他清理了一番，用被褥将已经睡着的男人裹紧，泷谷源治蹲在床边看着两眼哭肿了眼睛显得有些憔悴的菊川玲二，手指略过他过长的刘海，还是枯草般的发质，跟小时候一模一样，揉他的脑袋从来都不是一种享受。

如果可以，泷谷源治只想回到十四岁的那个午后，他绝对不会把这个傻乎乎的家伙压在身下用嘴巴去撞他的牙齿，他只要搂着他的肩膀亲吻他的侧脸，说一句：“我喜欢你。”也许一切都会变得不一样。

不过没有如果，还有如果那时候，他被自己吓跑了怎么办？还不如现在先占了他的身体来得好。

泷谷源治裹着菊川玲二不合身的外套走在凌晨的夜里，初夏的夜有点凉，风从领口灌进脖子，吹得泷谷源治只想尿尿，但此时泷谷源治的心情是暖的，总想着菊川玲二醒了之后自己应该对他说些什么，或是告诉他自己喜欢他很久了？泷谷源治看着满天繁星，想着明天肯定是个晴天。

但是他还没有等到太阳将自己的头顶烤热就等来了对方带给自己的答案。

“如果你愿意，我们可以保持这种关系……但是我要说明白，我对你只有……”菊川玲二站在他家门口，穿着运动服顶着一头不仔细就梳不开的乱发，他的眼睛肿得几乎变了形状，泷谷源治透过他的瞳孔看到自己，同样倦怠不堪的一张脸，嘴角还残留着开门就看到他的开心，那一抹笑飞出来化成段野龙哉的影子，飘在半空中看着自己跟像是在说：你他妈就是个白痴，这个笨蛋喜欢的是我，不是你。

“Ok，我愿意。”泷谷源治抓着门边的手收紧，大力到指节都开始泛白，侧过头将刺痛了眼睛的过长头发甩开，斜着眼睛看着显得有些意外的脸说：“现在，做吗？”

菊川玲二很想问他：你到底明白我在说什么吗？也很想将第二个“继续做好兄弟”的选择说出来，但是逼近自己的男人没有给他机会，也许是他开口前就已经猜到了这家伙将给自己的答案。

反正，在泷谷源治这个人面前，没有事是能够提前计划好的。

他走了过去，撞上了显得有些困倦的男人的嘴唇，力气比昨晚轻了很多，但依旧触动了男人温热嘴唇上的细小伤口，泷谷源治当然不会在意，他们曾经把对方的牙齿都揍掉过，怎么会在乎这点痛？

“嘶……操！”菊川玲二被泷谷源治咬得心头一紧，生怕口中那柔软的舌头会被对方吞下去，“你当这是干嘛？抢食？”

“闭嘴……”泷谷源治伸手勾住菊川玲二的腰将他带进自己怀里，关上门后直接将人压到了门板上，大腿抵住他的下体，“你行吗？”

菊川玲二被泷谷源治撩拨得蠢蠢欲动，下一秒就被他这句话浇熄了全部热情，他屁股上隐隐烧起的灼痛刺破他的忍耐，菊川玲二继而愤怒地盯着泷谷源治的眼睛，危险的火星在两人的视线中劈里啪啦作响。

“我行不行？我不行，你他妈让我上你试试看啊？”菊川玲二打量着泷谷源治，比自己高半个头的男人身躯并不宽厚，腰细腿长，宽大的睡裤里藏着他熟悉的挺翘臀部，覆在他腰上的手掌和抵住他下体的大腿都带着他特有的温度，菊川玲二挣扎了一下身子，对于自己想的那件事儿显得跃跃欲试。

“如果你做得到。”泷谷源治专注的目光凝着丝丝危险，他将温热的气流送进菊川玲二的脖间，下一刻就含住他的肌肤吮吸起来，幼稚地印上一个迟早都会消失的吻痕。

“白痴……”菊川玲二仰起脖子任他动作，男人压住他坐腕的手掌松开向上，他们十指交握，男人的唇来到他的下颚，唇角，最后是柔软带伤的唇瓣，笨拙地碾压吮吸，鼻尖的呼吸沉重炙热，箍住菊川玲二腰间的手掌也越收越紧。

泷谷源治的舌尖也尝到了血的味道，他猜自己可能弄破了他们之间谁的伤口。可是等他睁开眼睛，视线向下扫过，动作僵了一下松开了被自己压住的好友。

菊川玲二有些莫名其妙，他看着满嘴是血，愣愣地脱下上衣丢到自己脑袋上然后一屁股坐到地板上开始憋笑的泷谷源治，拿着衣服有些不知所措。

“笨蛋！鼻血！”泷谷源治扭曲着一张脸指着他的鼻子，看着菊川玲二这十多年如一日的蠢样，终于忍不住笑了起来，“白痴，愣着干嘛？自己去厕所洗干净！”

“你不傻？亲了半天都没发现自己吃了鼻血？你最聪明？啊？”菊川玲二捂着鼻子走过去狠狠地踢躺在地上不停大笑的泷谷源治的膝盖窝，看到他缩着身子往一边滚，嘴里不断发出断断续续的求饶声的时候，才骂骂咧咧地往厕所走去。

 

泷谷源治笑够了，从房间里找出一张毛毯裹住自己的上半身，缩进沙发里迷迷糊糊地睡着了。

菊川玲二拎着湿毛巾从厕所里出来的时候就看到把自己高大的身躯缩成一团窝进沙发里，人中和嘴角还带着血迹的泷谷源治熟睡的画面，他凑过去听着男人细细的鼾声，一点都不觉得吵，伸出手小心地将泷谷源治脸上的血迹擦干净，菊川玲二起身走进泷谷源治的卧室，掀开被子钻进了床褥里。

这里是他最熟悉的地方，对这里，菊川玲二发现他甚至比对他自己的公寓和那个与大哥一起生活了几年的破旧租屋更熟悉一些，他从认识泷谷源治以来，大部分的时间都是在这间公寓度过的，他在这里看过泷谷源治献宝似的将红白机推到自己面前的得意表情；他在这里吃过泷谷源治煎得黑乎乎的鸡蛋；他还在这里丢掉了自己的初吻，就在那男人此刻睡着的沙发上。

菊川玲二迷迷糊糊睡着前想着，怎么感觉参与到自己生命里最多的那个人，好像不是段野龙哉大哥，而是这个叫泷谷源治的怪力白痴呢。

 

菊川玲二醒来的时候，发现自己躺在泷谷源治的怀里，他嗅着鼻尖的青草味，一瞬间像是被什么东西劈中了一般，那感觉犹如自己的灵魂从一年多以前，越过了几百个日夜扎进自己此刻的身体，恍惚间，菊川玲二总感觉自己在方才那一刻从自己的灵魂里抓住了什么，但是又很快从指尖溜了过去，没进脑海里漆黑一片的地方，消失不见。

菊川玲二挣扎着从泷谷源治的怀里爬了出来，这家伙抱得实在是太紧，以致于他怀疑自己刚才很有可能是被这家伙的怪力给勒醒的，从床边抓起浴袍裹紧，菊川玲二拖着自己有些酸痛的身体走进浴室，等待浴缸里的水足够后，他解开浴袍将自己整个人泡了进去。

看着自己身上大大小小的青紫痕迹，菊川玲二很难分辨哪个是在与泷谷源治做爱时撞出来的，哪个又是跟仇家打架时伤到的。

还有一些多年前就留在他身上的旧旧的浅浅的疤痕，被碎掉的贝壳边缘划伤的肚脐边缘，当时渗了不少血，他还记得泷谷源治当时又气又焦急的表情，好像是因为害怕自己的伤口会感染来着，那张稚气的脸庞浮现眼前，菊川玲二眯了眯眼睛，手指波动温暖的水，感觉放松安心不少。

等菊川玲二从浴室走出来的时候，泷谷源治已经离开了，乱糟糟的被褥被敷衍地铺开在床上，看得菊川玲二的心情也变得跟那床被褥一样皱巴巴的。

该死的！该死的泷谷源治，过个什么鬼的夜？把我的床弄的这么乱，就这么拍拍屁股一走了之！一瞬间觉得你在这里过夜是一件好事的我才是最愚蠢的那个人！

哼，再也不会有下次了。菊川玲二默默地决定，绝对不会再让那家伙留在自己家里睡觉了，绝对不会。

 

“玲二，泷谷最近很忙吗？都没有看到他来找你了。”龙崎郁夫将蛋包饭递给菊川玲二，浅笑着问他。

菊川玲二接过盘子的手顿了顿，不在意地笑笑，“嗯，他最近很忙。”他转身走出厨房，将蛋包饭摆到段野龙哉面前，“大哥……”菊川玲二垂首坐到段野龙哉对面，他身边的位置是留给龙崎郁夫的，从小到大，都不曾属于过自己。

“什么事？”段野龙哉放下手里的报纸，示意龙崎郁夫不要再转来转去忙活了，随后看着欲言又止的弟弟，用眼神示意他。

“没什么……”菊川玲二抿了抿嘴唇，余光扫到自然坐到段野龙哉身旁的男人，对了，他们已经结婚了，他从来都知道这个人对大哥有多重要，从他出现的那一刻起，段野龙哉的眼里就再也不曾出现过自己的影子。

“啊，我刚刚想到我还烤了苹果派，我现在去端过来。”龙崎郁夫起身，想留给段野龙哉和菊川玲二一个单独说话的机会，他知道，这小家伙一向都不太喜欢自己。

等他走过菊川玲二身边的时候，一只手抓住了他的手腕，“我帮你。”

龙崎郁夫有些惊讶地看了看菊川玲二，又抬眼看了看正吃着蛋包饭的段野龙哉，弯着嘴角点点头跟菊川玲二一起走进了厨房。

“龙崎，龙崎大哥，我能问你一件事吗？”

“当然可以啊，只要是我知道的我都告诉你。”龙崎郁夫打开烤箱，取出飘着热气的苹果派，回眸看着菊川玲二温柔浅笑。

菊川玲二愣了愣，他不傻，他知道龙崎郁夫知道自己不太喜欢他，但他从来都不介意，突然，他好像能明白大哥的心情了。

“你跟大哥是怎么认识的？”菊川玲二抛弃了自己一开始准备好的关于某个人的问题，他突然很想知道自己第一次见到龙崎郁夫这个人之前，关于大哥和他的故事。

“我们从小就在孤儿院长大，后来我的父母将我接回家后我就去了伦敦，十四岁那年我回国后就一直在找他，但从小到大，每次我不知道自己身处何处的时候，都是他，像那天那样抓住我……”龙崎郁夫顿了顿，“之后的事情你都知道啦，好了，并不是一个很长的故事，苹果派趁热吃比较好哦，我们一起出去吧，你大哥估计要等得不耐烦了。”

 

菊川玲二回到自己的公寓，一头栽进沙发里，鼻尖的味道让他咚咚跳个不停，不安又烦闷的心脏平静下来，他记得那是属于泷谷源治的味道，只有他个傻子才会又爱抽烟又喝可乐，那个白痴连这些东西杀精子都不知道。

呵，反正他个白痴也不能生，我也不能生……

菊川玲二猛地从沙发上坐了起来，我靠，我刚刚在想什么？他个白痴不能生关我屁事？他抬手抓住自己的头发使劲揉了揉，懊恼地瞪了两眼那个抱枕，深吸了两口气再次套上外衣摔门离开。

菊川玲二裹着外衣毫无目的地在街上乱晃，路灯不安地闪烁着，惊得围绕着灯泡儿转的飞蛾晕头转向不知所措。跟自己多像啊，菊川玲二看着那个飞蛾，明明知道那光是假的，扑过去也烧不死，顶多撞得连翅膀都抬不起来罢了。

菊川玲二停下脚步的时候，发现自己竟然晃到了泷谷源治的公寓楼下，他抬起头开始数楼层，

“一，二……十八，十九……”手指停在第十九左边二个窗户，菊川玲二的眼睛亮了亮，那家伙还没睡吗？或者又忘了关灯？他垂下手，踢了踢脚边的野草，转身想走却还是一阵小跑跟着前面夜归的白领一起进了公寓的大门。

“去找那家伙打一盘游戏也不错……”菊川玲二抬手敲了敲门，等了好几分钟，门里传来了一阵硬物落地的声音，眼前的大门才缓缓开启。

眼前是泷谷源治密布汗水的脸颊，泛白的嘴唇看起来很干，男人一只手撑着门，将自己的另一半身体藏在门后，黑白分明的眼睛定在自己脸上，菊川玲二形容不出那一眼到底是什么感觉，像是一个期待玩具的小孩看着手里的玩具珍视万分，却又像是知道这个玩具并不属于自己那样无措不安。

菊川玲二的心一紧，狠狠地往下一坠，心慌的感觉促使他向前一步抓住了泷谷源治扣住门边的手，“你受伤了？”靠近了后菊川玲二闻到屋内传来的淡淡血腥以及消毒水的味道，“为什么不告诉我？”带着责问的急促语调听得两人都一楞，菊川玲二退后一步松开手，“我，我的意思是……你，你打架怎么不带我？”

真是蠢！菊川玲二说着不像样的解释，他感觉有些窘迫有点想逃，但是他又太在意泷谷源治的伤势不想离开，他们就这样僵持在门口，菊川玲二直直地杵着不动，泷谷源治虚弱执拗的视线一直停在自己眼里。

也许不过是一瞬间，也许也不过几分钟，泷谷源治终于松开了手，将菊川玲二放了进来。

“既然来了就帮我上药吧。”泷谷源治将地板上的纱布捡起来递给菊川玲二，脱下穿了一半的带血衬衫，一屁股坐到了沙发里不动了。

“你什么时候受的伤？”菊川玲二接过纱布，看着散落一地的医用剪刀、打火机、抽了一半就掐灭的香烟、还有带血的纱布与伤口消毒水，他仿佛还能看到这家伙淋了一半的消毒水却被自己打断，急急忙忙地抽出衬衫，还来不及穿就跑去开门的模样。

“没多久的事儿，刚回家你就来了，也是巧。”泷谷源治说话的声音很低，透着虚弱与忍耐着疼痛的压抑，累极了似的按住手臂靠着沙发，闭上眼睛不再开口。

菊川玲二鼻子一酸，蹲下来将有用的东西捡起放进茶几上的铁盘里，走到咬着牙闭着眼睛吸气的泷谷源治身边，“松开手让我看看。”菊川玲二坐到泷谷源治手上的手臂旁边，血已经渗出他的指缝，可见伤口之深。

“不要用针。”泷谷源治松开手，任由菊川玲二将消毒水倒上自己的伤口，侧过头咬着嘴唇一声不吭。

“疼就叫出来，不用针不可能，你等着。”菊川玲二将纱布缠上泷谷源治的伤口，转身走进房间拿出药箱，拣出适合缝合男人伤口大小的针线，回来时看着一脸戾气的男人心口一沉，“是不是……是不是你爸爸……”菊川玲二的话还没说完，被泷谷源治带着愤怒与狠历的眼神打断。

泷谷源治望着菊川玲二不知所措的蠢脸，努力软下声音回答道：“你用你管，我自己会解决的。”

菊川玲二很想问他：我算是外人吗？但他没有自讨没趣，而是开始消毒手里的针。

菊川玲二看着男人，他知道他有多怕疼，但是这样的伤口如果不缝针是不可能的，家里又没有麻醉药，他并不知道自己该做些什么才能让男人觉得好受一些。

 

针刺进皮肤的感觉太过清晰，线从皮肤穿过去的疼痛在绝对清醒的情况下被放大了数倍，泷谷源治瞳孔缩紧，手猛地抓住一旁的沙发，如果这个在自己身上动作的男人不是菊川玲二而是其他任何一个人，他不能保证自己能控制住拳头。

但他是菊川玲二。

泷谷源治的嘴唇抖个不停，抓着沙发的手越来越紧，牙齿几乎要把嘴唇咬破。

“疼就叫出来。”菊川玲二的手很稳，他为他处理过很多次伤口，也不是第一次缝合了，但小时候的自己很怕疼，会哭会叫，现在他并不想在喜欢的人面前丢了面子。

“不想叫出来也行。”菊川玲二停下手，伤口不长，他几下就已经缝合了一半，“你是白痴吗？你这样会咬到舌头！”他扯过男人的衬衫揉成一团，掰开男人的牙齿将衣服塞进他的嘴里，跨过男人的大腿坐到了他的身上，将他的手扣到自己的腰上。

 

菊川玲二也不知道自己为什么要这么做，他跨坐在男人身上，上一次这么做的时候还是在自己的家里，男人从下贯穿他肠道的回忆突然涌了上来，菊川玲二咬咬牙，继续全神贯注地开始缝合男人的伤口，针刺进皮肤的下一秒，男人就将他箍进了怀里，他的双臂勒得自己的腰一阵生疼，男的下颚用力地扎进自己的肩膀，菊川玲二感觉有些疼，但这些他都能忍耐，手一直不停，将最后一针拉男人的皮肤，他紧绷的神经终于放松了一些，男人的忍耐估计也到极限了，男人的手哆哆嗦嗦地伸进了他的衣服里，将他的腰握在手里，菊川玲二任由他动作，不知道什么时候男人的舌尖攀上了自己的脖颈，他剪掉缝合线，握着纱布替男人包扎起来。

下一秒，菊川玲二被扯住头发，眼睛对上男人通红的眼睛，他颤抖着含住自己的嘴唇，像是寻求慰藉一般，从轻到重，他们越吻越深，这一刻，失去身体控制权的菊川玲二想，这个人是怎么忍下来那种疼痛的……

菊川玲二不知道，泷谷源治所有的忍耐都只因赋予他疼痛的人，是他。

他们交换着呼吸，男人的性器硬硬地戳着自己，他也被撩起了性欲，他松开自己的嘴唇，沉默有力地将他的裤子扒了下去，自己配合着男人的动作，嘴唇有时撞一下又分开，有时又勾着舌尖热烈接吻，男人的手指戳进菊川玲二的后穴潦草地扩张了两下就将性器对准还紧着的小洞戳了进去，习惯了彼此的菊川玲二闷哼一声调整姿势，手里握住纱布，这一刻他才强迫自己一定要把这白痴的伤口给包扎好，不然这白痴肯定又会把自己的伤口弄开裂。

“嘘，嘘，源治……停，停一下……”菊川玲二捂住男人蹭着自己脖子和侧脸的嘴巴，看着男人泛红不解的眼神，像哄小孩一样说：“先，先把伤口包扎好，好不好？”他的后穴蹭着男人的性器，菊川玲二有些难耐地红了脸，明明是他要他停下，却又不知廉耻地收缩后穴讨好着男人。

“忍……忍一忍好吗？”他看着比自己难受不少的男人，用自己从未出现过的温柔声音凑近他的耳朵，轻轻地吻着男人的发际，手握着纱布穿过男人的手臂，一层，一层，从未有过的细致，男人握住他腰间的手掌收紧，像是要做什么一样透着蓄势待发的危险。

“好了吗？”男人沙哑的询问从自己根本没有用力捂住他的手指间透了出来，菊川玲二抓住男人的后背，软软地伏在泷谷源治的肩头，皱着眉从鼻尖轻哼一声代表默认。

下一刻，他就被压到了身后的茶几上，男人的动作很快，却没有让他感到一丝疼痛，他箍住男人的脖子双腿夹住对方的腰，男人的性器一下比一下挺得更深，他们都没有出声，男人咬着自己的锁骨摩挲，留下深深的牙印，他抑制不住快感的呻吟偶尔从鼻尖泻出，泷谷源治毫不克制的撞击让他很快就泄了，几乎还没反应过来他就又被男人操硬了，男人将他翻了过去，菊川玲二趴在茶几上，几乎感觉不到任何羞耻。

他放任着男人将他的身体摆出任何姿势，从背后贯穿自己，他纵容着他对自己的予取予求，任他在自己身体上留下牙印吻痕，任他的体液尽数灌进自己体内，他的眼泪朦胧了眼睛，他透过透明的玻璃看着自己撅着屁股任男人操干的模样，看着男人的嘴唇轻啄自己的脸庞。

菊川玲二在某种认知里、在他明悟了某种事情的惊惶无措里高潮。

 

从性爱里走出来的两个人都有些疲惫，泷谷源治穿好裤子就倒进沙发里，他的伤口不能见水他抬眼看着朝浴室走的菊川玲二，张了张嘴想说点什么，比如解释一下自己受伤的原因，但他开口后却只有一句：“待会儿给我那条毛毯出来。”

“嗯。”对方迟迟的回答从浴室飘出，听到他回答的泷谷源治再也撑不住困意，眨巴着眼睛就沉沉地睡了过去。

 

菊川玲二干掉的眼泪糊着脸颊并不舒服，他围着浴巾走进卧室，将毛毯抱到泷谷源治身上替他盖好，随后他穿上衣服准备离开这间公寓。

握住门把的手濡出一层汗，菊川玲二认命一般停下脚步，折了回去，看着泷谷源治苍白的睡颜，他蹲下身，嘴唇轻轻碰了一下男人的额头，不太自然也不够熟练深情，像一个小孩第一次自己拿勺子吃东西一样笨拙，起身的时候菊川玲二还有些恍惚，心跳得像是自己做了什么天大的错事一般，身子有些站不稳，双腿晃了晃，菊川玲二摸着自己的胸口，欣喜不安甜蜜交杂在一起，最后只剩窒息一般汹涌的难过。

菊川玲二非常没出息地逃离了这间公寓。

 

他没有什么东西落在泷谷源治的公寓，但他还是觉得自己好像弄丢了什么没有找回，菊川玲二心慌得难受，他一直都以为自己是喜欢段野龙哉的，在龙崎郁夫出现的时候他也无措过、嫉妒过，但随着时间推移，他慢慢地接受了龙崎郁夫对大哥才是最重要的那个人的事实，而他甚至从不知道何时开始，就做好了那两个人一定会结婚的心理准备，他知道那个时候自己一定会伤心，但他已经准备好了，所以他不怕。

但刚刚呢？他毫无防备，被泷谷源治受伤脆弱的模样吓得手足无措，他害怕，害怕失去他，不像是失去段野龙哉那样伤心难过，而是满腔恐惧，他放任自己与男人发生粗暴强烈的性爱，他想弄明白什么，快了，答案已经呼之欲出。

但菊川玲二依旧彷徨，如果自己真的爱着那个男人，那他自己对段野龙哉长达十多年的单恋就是一个笑话吗？他不甘心，更多的是说不出的心虚愧疚，他不愿意自己的感情这么不明不白。

带着想证明什么，或者说是想要了断什么一般的决心，菊川玲二敲开了段野龙哉的公寓大门。

谢天谢地，来开门的不是龙崎郁夫，不然菊川玲二真的不确定自己是不是会逃走第二次。

“玲二？”段野龙哉有些意外，晚餐刚别过的弟弟看起来有些狼狈，袖口还残留着血迹，他不禁皱起了眉毛。

墙上的时钟离凌晨三点还差不到十钟，他笃定自己一定会在三点钟之前就做完自己想做的事。

菊川玲二咽了咽喉结，鼓起勇气直视段野龙哉的眼睛，“大哥，我一直都很喜欢你。”说完就趁眼前的高大男人还没反应过来的时候朝他走过去，踮起脚凑近了段野龙哉的嘴唇。

就在离那个吻还有一厘米不到的距离就能完成的时候，菊川玲二停了下来，他垂下头将脑袋埋进了段野龙哉的怀里，抽抽嗒嗒地开始哭了起来。

他做不到，就在那一瞬间，他脑子里全是泷谷源治的笑容，那个笑容里还残留着夏季阳光的味道，炙热地穿透他的心脏。鼻尖是段野龙哉熟悉的古龙水的味道，他曾经很迷恋，一直都想多闻几次，但他现在却开始想念那个笨蛋身上总是缠着可乐与香烟的味道。

段野龙哉抱着菊川玲二，手一下一下顺着他单薄的后背，像是多年前揉那个瘦弱的小男孩的脑袋一样揉着他的头发，手感一如既往得不好，段野龙哉好笑地问：“还喜欢我吗？”

菊川玲二摇摇头又点点头，鼻涕全都蹭到了段野龙哉的睡衣上，他能想到段野龙哉到时候看到自己鼻涕的时候那恼火又无奈的表情，突然觉得自己是真的很喜欢段野龙哉，但那感觉跟喜欢自家那个早死的爹像极了。

“这就好，乖，想找他就去吧。”

“嗯……”菊川玲二点点头松开段野龙哉的睡衣，趁他还没发现自己留在他睡衣上的鼻涕的时候转头就跑。

抬头的一瞬间看了一眼时钟，刚好停在三点。

我就知道。菊川玲二得意地笑了笑，也许他在踏进这间公寓之前就有了答案，只是需要一个真正的了断罢了。

 

菊川玲二跑得很快，他曾经一直笃定自己奔跑起来就不会被任何人追上，因为他跑得真的很快，他凭借这个本事获得了待在段野龙哉身边的机会，但他遇到泷谷源治后才意识到，原来有个人能够跟自己一样快，甚至不用转头看也不用侧目，他都能感受到那个人与自己并排奔跑的气息。

他一直都在自己身边，触手可及的地方。

菊川玲二穿着不适合跑步的皮鞋，脚底击打着地面发出声声响，也许是吵到了晚风也许惊到了星光，让他们有些生气，总之，微弱的星光不够他的路照清晰，渐凉的晚风吹痛了他的眼角，但他依旧不停奔跑，朝着那个人也朝着自己的未来。

晚风黑夜里菊川玲二的身影被路灯拉长，他快递移动着，影子在路面上颤个不停，金色的发丝四散开来，也不知过去了多久，菊川玲二的喘息越来越重，他终于到了，停在泷谷源治的公寓楼下撑着膝盖不停喘息，汗水从额角滴落，落到漆黑的路面像一颗颗被甩上去的墨渍。菊川玲二显得有些痛苦地抬眼朝上看，五官被挤成一团，看起来像是被谁狠狠地揍了肚子似的。

“靠……早……早知道……”他一屁股坐到了脚边的马路牙子上，捂着狂跳不止的胸口喘气，因为进不去那栋大楼而被迫缓解了一肚子冲动的青年想，要是知道会有这么一天，他早该把泷谷源治家的钥匙配个几把，“真他妈蠢……”

菊川玲二抬头看月亮，看月亮被云遮住又出现，反反复复。

他想到了自己遇见段野龙哉的那个夜晚，月光也像这样，很淡很好看，段野龙哉笑起来的眼睛都比它亮。

天开始泛白，菊川玲二已经感觉有些累，但他的精神还处于亢奋状态，日头的光线渐强，太阳慢慢地升了起来，他就抱着膝盖开始看起了日出。

真得谢谢那家伙选了一个视野还不错的公寓。

 

在太阳高高升起的时候，菊川玲二见到了拖着受伤的手臂来给自己开门的泷谷源治。

 

泷谷源治总觉得自己还在做梦，梦里有个跟菊川玲二长得一模一样的傻子不停追着自己跑，怎么甩都甩不掉，他想回头拦住那家伙，却发现自己没办法回头，只能一直跑一直跑，他不知道梦的最后那家伙有没有追上自己，他从天亮跑到天黑，怎么也停不下来，就在他觉得自己的腿都要断掉的时候，自己被大力的敲门声给吵醒了。

“啊……”泷谷源治看着菊川玲二，嘴巴张了张，显得有些傻气，他组织了一下语言，他知道昨晚的事情让菊川玲二感到不安与愤怒，他觉得自己应该道歉，但泷谷源治又困惑，自己才是应该被呵护的那个伤员吧？他看了看两手空空的菊川玲二，突然觉得有些委屈。

“你就没买点吃的？”泷谷源治一张口就感觉鼻子一酸，眼睛盯着菊川玲二觉得生气又无措，强忍着流泪的冲动继续说：“我，我饿了，想吃……”话说到一半，泷谷源治的眼泪就唰一下就掉出来了。

泷谷源治对自己的眼泪感到莫名其妙，菊川玲二看着这家伙绑着绷带看着自己掉眼泪的可怜模样更是觉得自己脑袋里像是被击了一拳一样，他身子晃了晃，差点一膝盖跪到泷谷源治面前。

“操！你哭啥？”菊川玲二伸手一抹泷谷源治的脸，把手往自己身上蹭了蹭，“吃个屁啊吃，老子都来找你表白了，你他妈还想着吃？”

说着菊川玲二向前一踏，把自己的脑袋埋进了泷谷源治赤裸温暖的胸口，迅速升温的脸颊烤着男人胸口那道小小的伤口，他闷闷地说：“我喜欢你，你开心不？”

泷谷源治感觉自己被闪电劈了一下，菊川玲二一头糟心的乱发扎得自己身上又痒又燥，他下意识地抱住菊川玲二的背，回答道：“嗯。”

“那你喜欢我吗？”菊川玲二真想咬断自己的舌头，他从未感觉自己如此窘迫害羞。

“嗯。”泷谷源治哼了一声，眯着眼睛用下巴蹭了蹭菊川玲二的头顶，“喜欢。”

“你刚刚说你想吃什么？”菊川玲二得到想要的回答后迅速转移话题。

泷谷源治伸出没受伤的手臂，捏住菊川玲二的下巴，低头亲了一口，“叫披萨就好了。”

菊川玲二的眼睛里映着泷谷源治的脸，他感觉男人还带着湿意的眼里有凝固的闪电，危险迷人，他侧头想了想，说：“记得多加一份芝士，”菊川玲二说完后凑到泷谷源治的耳畔，小声说：“但我现在只想让你上我。”

“没问题。”泷谷源治将他带进自己怀里，俯身咬住菊川玲二的耳垂，笑着转过身抬脚关上了身后大门。

 

END

 

番外一：《那年冬天的面包与少年》

 “看到没？那个就是我大哥！”

 

这是染着一头黄毛，看起来有些傻里傻气的菊川玲二十多年来最常挂在嘴边的一句话，好像他世界里所有的光都来自那个叫段野龙哉的男人，那是他的大哥，比普通人家的大哥看起来更像是他严肃的长辈，所以菊川玲二尊敬他，甚至是有点儿崇拜他。

自己是男人从遍布脏污的马路牙子边儿上捡来的一个弟弟，但这个男人却是自己生命里无可替代的大哥。

遇到段野龙哉之前的那个冬天菊川玲二是数着日子过完的。

那年他已经八岁，但细胳膊细腿的男孩儿看起来比一般人家六岁的小姑娘还要瘦小，蹲在马路牙子上用手扒拉着一旁的树干，手指甲里全是黑黑的树皮屑，黑溜溜的大眼睛直勾勾地盯着街对面的面包店，像是要把上面刻着的情人节快乐给看出两个窟窿来。

菊川玲二只是饿了，那好看的一小束装饰后面就是几根长长的法棍，他就这么看了半个多小时没有动，腿脚已经麻了，肚子瘪瘪的，用手戳一下好像都能戳到那同样干瘪的胃袋，但这些他都已经习惯了，同样习惯了的还有不停地往薄薄的外套领口灌进去的刺骨寒风。

没过多久，麻掉的腿开始恢复知觉，菊川玲二呲牙咧嘴地往一边挪动，一张小脸皱成一团，远远看过去就像一只并不是那么可爱的炸毛小猫。

就算是这样，菊川玲二的眼睛也一刻不肯离开那个面包店，可能是因为日本人都爱过这种洋节日的关系，面包店里的人比平时多了一倍，就在这时，人群里伸出来了一只细长的胳膊，比自己那只手干净不到哪里去的一只手抓住了他盯了半个多小时的法棍面包，迅速地抽了出来。

很多年后，菊川玲二想起那个时候，总是想，肯定是因为自己一直盯着那根法棍看的原因，不然大哥那么干净利落的手法又怎么会被自己发现。

 

段野龙哉裹着那根长长的法棍从面包店里出来的那一刻就对上了街对面那双黑亮的双眼，脚趾在寒风中抽搐了一下，来不及警惕什么扭头就跑，没过多久身后就传来面包店老板骂骂咧咧的声音，段野龙哉拐了个弯儿钻进了一条漆黑的小巷子，就在他喘息着拿出那根法棍准备下口的时候，空旷的巷子里响起了孩童清脆的声音。

“大哥哥我饿了。”

还是那双眼睛，在漆黑的巷子里借着星光发亮。

段野龙哉狠狠地将那根法棍咬了一口，几乎是噎着喉咙吞了下去之后才问道：“你饿了我就要给你吃吗？”

“我看到你了。”男孩踢了踢一旁的石子儿，小石子儿轱辘转着打到了段野龙哉的破旧的鞋子边儿，像是怕段野龙哉听不懂一样，男孩儿又加重语气说了一遍：“我看到你拿那个面包了。”

呵，这是要分赃？

段野龙哉觉得有些好笑，小孩的头顶刚及自己的胸口，长得像个营养不良的小老鼠，怯生生地盯着自己手里的面包，时不时扫一下自己的脸，明明是个又瘦小长相又不够出众的小不点，偏生嵌着一双黑亮的眼睛，让他那张小脸又有了些可爱。

“那也不能给你白吃。”十四岁的段野龙哉从来就不是个乐善好施的人，少年打量着眼前的这小孩那两根细如柴棒一般的双腿，问：“你能为我做什么？赚到我给你吃的。”

“我跑得很快。”

本来一直耷拉着脑袋和眼角有些不敢朝自己看的小男孩儿听到段野龙哉的问话，猛地抬起头朝他笑着说：“我跑得比大哥哥你还要快！”

比刚才又可爱不少。

段野龙哉看着他笑，也跟着笑了，掰了半个面包递给他，说：“那以后你就负责跑。”

男孩猛起来点头，段野龙哉真怕再用点儿力气，那细细的脖子都要被他自己给弄断了，所以他就按住了他男孩的脑袋问他：“你叫什么？”

“菊川。”男孩咬了一口面包像是要吃半年一样小心地咀嚼，“我爹走得早，还没给我想名字哩，我妈不认字儿，跟我说先将就着叫菊川，以后有什么好听的名字再补上，不过她没能熬过上上个冬天，所以我就叫菊川。”

虽然不觉得有多可怜，毕竟自己也是这样过来的，但段野龙哉还是觉得自己理应安慰这小孩儿一两句，抬眼却见他安静专心地啃着面包，又觉得自己说了反而多余。

段野龙哉揉了揉手掌里的枯黄头发，那头顶不柔软甚至还有点儿扎手，少年开口说道：“那你就叫菊川玲二吧。”还不够低沉厚重的嗓音里透着少年人少有的温柔。

“嗯，那你呢？”小孩咽下嘴里的面包抬头问自己，对这个陌生人突然给出的名字接受得快得出奇，段野龙哉愣了愣，突然是想到了什么，笑了笑说：“我叫段野龙哉，你以后就叫我大哥怎样？”

“叫你大哥我以后还能跟着你跑吗？”

“当然可以。”

“大哥，我还是好饿。”刚刚有了名字的菊川玲二搓了搓手里的面包碎屑舔进了嘴里，眨巴着眼睛看着面前刚认的大哥段野龙哉，看起来可怜兮兮的。

“给你。”段野龙哉把剩下一半的面包再掰了三分之一递到小孩儿手里，“吃饱了才有力气跑。”

“谢谢大哥。”

“还会说谢谢，不错。”段野龙哉靠着墙壁蹲下。

菊川玲二挪了挪身子也蹲在了他的身边，抬头看着被乌云遮盖却依旧倔强地闪烁着光芒的明月，又侧头看了看身边的半大少年，觉着自己也有了大哥之后，好像从母亲死后心里一直暗着的某盏灯泡儿扑棱闪烁了一下，亮了起来。

大哥笑得比月亮还亮啊……

 

番外二：《他们的故事发生在秋天》

初遇泷谷源治的那天，天是灰灰的，风有点大。

不过是一个平平无奇的下午，时间刚过三点半，菊川玲二记得特别清楚，他被段野龙哉松开手的前一秒啃了一口甜到发腻的冰淇淋，眼睛正好扫到银座某家面包店里的时钟，然后热乎乎的手心一空，灌了一掌的凉风，那个一直牵着自己说笑的少年，离开了。

十岁的菊川玲二长得依旧瘦瘦小小，一副发育不良的干瘪模样，左看右看都看不出来一张脸上到底有什么优点，除了两颗葡萄似的眼睛以外，他就是那个被丢进人群里后再也找不到了的一根火柴。

银座的人很多，即使风大天凉，但人依旧很多，像是渔夫源源不断地往甲板上倒入战利品一样，把小小的菊川玲二整个淹没。

菊川玲二愣愣地把冰淇淋和着冷风吞进肚子，这个时候的冰淇淋可是个稀罕东西，这是他的生日礼物，是大哥给他选的味道，但是味道好像并没有在橱窗里看见的时候那么好嘛。

菊川玲二砸吧砸吧嘴，嘴角还沾着的黑色巧克力酱让他整张脸看起来有些滑稽，他小心翼翼地往人群边缘退去，靠上了一根灯柱，眼睛盯着自己刚才站着的地方，想着要是大哥回来找自己的话，自己能第一时间冲上去吓吓他。

 

“喂！小矮子……”

这是泷谷源治对菊川玲二说的第一句话。

“小矮子叫谁？”

菊川玲二斜着眼睛看着比自己高出半个脑袋的泷谷源治，毫不胆怯地还嘴。

“我又不矮。”泷谷源治用脚踢踢菊川玲二靠着的灯柱，说：“你靠了我们家的灯柱，要交钱。”

“谁说这是你家的了？写名字了吗？”

“写了啊，你看。”泷谷源治伸手指了指菊川玲二头顶的泷谷两个字，得意地扬起下巴，“你交钱了我们家就可以保护你了。”

“你当你是黑道啊，白痴。”菊川玲二伸腿，一脚踩上泷谷源治黑亮的小皮鞋，转头就跑。跑出三步又回过头来看着呲牙咧嘴的小男孩，小脑袋晃着叫道：“笨蛋！多大的人了还要在灯柱上写名字！”

 

菊川玲二回到家的时候发现大哥已经回来了，他心里一喜就忘了半路上自己说回家后一定要抱怨他把自己丢在那个路口的事儿。

但是迎接自己的不只有一个人。

小小的身子立在门口，眼睛眨也不眨地看着屋子里的两个人。

跟大哥牵着的那个白净少年比起来，小小的菊川玲二就像是一颗比那个下午更加平平无奇的灰尘。

这种年代里，下午他吃掉的那个味道一般的冰淇淋是个稀罕玩意儿，这个出现在他眼前的白净少年同样也是少见的。

他今天刚过十岁，生日礼物除了一个少见的冰淇淋以外，好像又多了一个不是特别好看的大哥哥。

但是，他们都不是菊川玲二想要的。

 

十四岁的菊川玲二已经知道龙崎郁夫的出现对自己的生活来说犹如一颗威力巨大的原子弹。

从四年前大哥牵着那个少年的手出现在这间屋子的那一刻起，隔三差五这个少年就会再次出现，菊川玲二已经数不清自己多少次看到大哥搂着龙崎郁夫的肩膀把下巴搁进白皙好看的脖颈里、多少次龙崎郁夫红着脸把大哥推离他的大腿。直到那时菊川玲二才意识到，这个少年跟对大哥来说，才是最特别的。

他懵懵懂懂明白了点什么，却又像被隔在了一层雾后面，什么都看不清楚。

但是四年来，菊川玲二和段野龙哉的生活里除了龙崎郁夫，还出现了一个人。

 

曾以为完全不会再有任何交集的泷谷源治竟然误打误撞闯进了他的世界。

菊川玲二第二次被他撞见是在大酒店的后厨，那时他十二岁，手里端着一个牛排，被泷谷源治抓住了手腕拖进了厕所，盘子碎了、牛排掉了、菊川玲二的眼眶肿了、但是泷谷源治的门牙也不知道飞到哪里去了。

他们在厕所里打了一架。

被打得鼻血直流的菊川玲二得空一脚踢开泷谷源治就从开始往外跑，他跑得很快，所以他一直跑，他确信自己一定会将那个看起来有些眼熟的恶少给甩掉，不知道过了多久，周围的人由拥挤变得空旷，他回头看了一眼，差点没把魂吓掉，原来他一直都没有把泷谷源治给甩掉，那家伙跑得也很快，跟自己一样快。

“真倒霉！”菊川玲二扶着墙壁慢慢停了下来，泷谷源治喘着粗气走到了他的身前，俯视着蹲在地上的菊川玲二，“小矮子，好久不见。”

谁他妈要跟你好久不见！菊川玲二站起身粗暴地推开泷谷源治，用自认为最凶狠的眼神瞪着他看，“你赔我牛排！”

“你先赔我皮鞋。”泷谷源治朝他伸出手，仰着脑袋用鼻孔看着菊川玲二，一副“我就是坏人”的模样。

“白痴！”菊川玲二翻着白眼，想也没想就一巴掌拍开泷谷源治的手，“你不是有钱人的少爷吗？还在乎那双鞋子？”

“谁说我是有钱人了？那双鞋是我妈送给我的，你踩了之后就坏了。”泷谷源治不肯让开，左右移动堵住菊川玲二的去路。

“鞋子自己要坏怪我咯？”菊川玲二嗤笑着，“让你妈再给你买一双。”

“我妈死了。”泷谷源治单刀直入，堵得菊川玲二一愣。

短暂的愣神之后，菊川玲二突然笑了笑，“好巧，我妈也死了。”

这次轮到泷谷源治无语了，但菊川玲二继续说道：“我爹也死了。”

“呃……”泷谷源治想了想，他那个爹还活得好好的，这样说起来好像是这家伙比较惨，“看你可怜，鞋子就不要你赔了。”

“那你赔我牛排。”菊川玲二得寸进尺，学着泷谷源治方才的模样朝他伸出手。

“那不是你的。”泷谷源治拒绝像无理的人低头。

“今天是我生日，我看中的都是我的。”菊川玲二也不收手，说着段野龙哉曾经说给他听的强盗逻辑。

“今天真是你生日？”泷谷源治狐疑地问。

菊川玲二点点头，手又向前伸了伸，大大的眼睛看着泷谷源治，总觉得自己这次好像真的能敲诈到一些什么，不过今天的确是他生日。

他们都忘了，两年前他第一次跟他说话的时候，也是在菊川玲二的生日那天。

“那我请你吃东西……”泷谷源治顿了顿，总觉得他好像被带沟里去了，“但那个牛排不是你的。”

说完泷谷源治将菊川玲二伸出的手抓住，带着他往未来走去。

 

也就是从那时候起，泷谷源治成了第二个驻扎在菊川玲二生命里的人，有的手是不能随便抓的，因为有可能，这一牵，就是一辈子。

 

番外三：《第一次》

菊川玲二后来回忆，他的多少次第一次都是泷谷源治给他的。

十二岁，第一次惊慌失措地崩溃大哭，那是因为泷谷源治为了保护自己被棒球棍飞出来的木片弄伤了胸口流血不止。

十三岁，泷谷源治带着他去看了大海，那是他第一次看到大海。回到东京后，作为回报，菊川玲二决定带着泷谷源治去偷看女澡堂，结果却因为泷谷源治太过害羞害得他们被发现，慌乱逃跑时，他弄丢了鞋子，那天他是被泷谷源治背回家的。

十四岁的初吻；十五岁跟他靠着肩膀坐在他老爸送给他的高档公寓的地板上打了人生中的第一盘游戏；十六岁被他带着一起走进他老爹手下的酒吧里初尝酒精，才两杯自己就已经红着脸瘫软在沙发上不省人事了。

二十岁的自己给了他人生中的第一次性经验，六年后，菊川玲二的鼻尖蹭着泷谷源治的胸口想：我操，这家伙就是我的初恋啊！我也太亏了吧，真的是莫名其妙就把一辈子都了给这家伙……说到底，就是那块牛排惹的祸吧？

 

对泷谷源治来说，他与菊川玲二一起经历的所有第一次都值得点鞭炮庆祝，但在他十四岁爱上菊川玲二后的人生里，有个男人就像一座山拦在了他与菊川玲二面前。

他叫段野龙哉。

还记得自己第一次见到他的时候，他背着掉了一只鞋的菊川玲二，有些吃力地伸手敲了敲那扇旧旧的公寓门，他一抬头就看到了那个穿着西装皮鞋戴着金边眼镜的瘦长男人。

没错，是男人。而自己，却还只是一个十三岁的少年。

 

十九岁的段野龙哉努力让自己看起来像个成熟男人，这样他才能站在龙崎郁夫的身边，对着他一脸褶皱的老爹说：我一定会跟您的儿子结婚的宣言。

他的事业才刚刚起步，说事业，不过也是给人望望风当当打手，说白了就是个街头小混混。而龙崎郁夫则是有钱人家的小少爷，那时的段野龙哉对龙崎郁夫家里有多显贵并没有概念，等到多年后他真正了解后，才明白自己当时搂着龙崎郁夫说出那番话的时候，他的家人是多么嗤之以鼻。

段野龙哉整理了一下自己的领带，敲门声响起，打开门后低头一看，发现一个脏兮兮略显狼狈的少年正背着自己的弟弟盯着自己。

那眼神让段野龙哉感到有些不快，他调整了一下站姿回望过去。

少年的眼睛黑亮，背着菊川玲二直挺挺地站在那里，抬起眼睛瞪着自己，眼里的情绪竟然有些似曾相识。

段野龙哉看向菊川玲二，他看起来比背着他的少年好不了多少，掉了一只鞋子，枯黄的头发像是打了个结似的，脸上全是黑灰色的尘埃，他挑了挑眉，看着菊川玲二问：“去哪儿了？把自己搞成这副模样？”

菊川玲二拍了拍泷谷源治让他将自己放下来，但泷谷源治却紧紧地抓住他的大腿动也不动，菊川玲二的脸开始发烧，可能是因为大哥的注视，也有可能是因为泷谷源治抓住自己双腿的手掌太过炙热，他感到有些害羞和不适，索性直接低着头不说话。

段野龙哉的眼角一跳，突然间明白了什么，直接走了出去，将门口的位置让了出来。

“我先走了，你们收拾一下，别把家里弄脏了。”段野龙哉头也不回，留下一句话就走了，留下压抑着怒意的泷谷源治和不知所措的菊川玲二面面相觑。

“你大哥太不负责了。”比起他我才更像你大哥吧。如果不是因为知道菊川玲二这个傻子对他那个大哥有多么崇敬，他绝对会把自己所有想说的、贬低他的话全说出来。

“不许你说大哥坏话！”菊川玲二将拧干的毛巾丢到泷谷源治头上，毫不客气地踢了他的屁股，“我大哥好着呢。”

“哼……”泷谷源治抓住毛巾，用力地擦着自己脸上的灰尘，瞪着眼睛不发一言。

我又没说错，那家伙一点都不关心你，我对你不知道比他好多少倍。

 

龙崎郁夫朝走近的段野龙哉挥挥手，发现他有些心不在焉的模样，忍不住问他：“发生什么事了吗？你要是不想去没关系的。”

“不是。”段野龙哉抓住龙崎郁夫的手与他十指交握，“只是刚刚看到了一个有些讨厌的家伙。”

“怎么了？”龙崎郁夫有些好笑，这家伙看到讨厌的家伙为什么不生气，反而有些……嗯……低落？

“那家伙背着玲二。”段野龙哉回想起泷谷源治刚才看自己的眼神，一阵不爽，“那家伙看我的眼神跟我看你老爸的眼神一模一样。”他望着龙崎郁夫，犹豫了一下开口问道：“我每次看着你老爸，真的都像在看敌人吗？”

“哇哦，你以为你是故意的……那么明显……”龙崎郁夫捂着嘴笑起来。

“好吧，虽然我不喜欢那家伙，但还是得承认，我们家玲二也到了这种年纪了啊……”段野龙哉捂着胸口，总感觉有些欣慰和失落，“真是儿大不由爹啊。”

“你是谁，玲二也喜欢那个小家伙吗？”

“绝对的啊，那小子表现得跟个小媳妇似的，太不争气了。”

段野龙哉摸摸下巴，一副恨铁不成钢的了然模样。

 

————全文完————


End file.
